Shining Night
by TheBurningQuiet101
Summary: The flock stumbles across a youngish girl.Max has was a traitor,she worked for the whitecoats,and they killed her.The flock doesnt care.Rated T cause,well i dont know.I picked T randomly.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this story has grammar and spelling problems, my computer is being retarded.**

_**I got the idea for this story from 'Ashes of Wings' by fireangel77 and some others. Sorry if I offend you!**_

**Shining Night Ch.1**

**FPOV**

The flock and I were flying over the middle of nowhere, as it seemed.

"I'm hungry. And sleepy. I'm hungry and sleepy."Said Nudge.

"Me too." Replied Gazzy and, that just made everyone else on it.

"Okay, okay we'll land when we see some trees. Then some of us can go get food." I answered.

"Fang, Are you blind? There are about 10000000 trees below us right now. Can we just land?" Angel sneered.

She had changed ever since Max-bot aka traitor betrayed us. We all , that's right folks! Little miss I'm-gonna-save-the-world was working for the white coats. Don't feel left out, we were shocked to.

But I had to admit, I'd always heard a faint metallic sound in her voice and felt like something was up, but, I always told myself it was nothing. Well I was wrong. BIGTIME. Guess what? We all found out that they killed her!!! And we started cracking up! Yeah, I know, we are big meanies.

"Okay, lets land." I responded.

_5 minutes later_

We all claimed of nice comfy trees and set out for a food search.

"Fang!!!!Come over here!!!"I Heard Nudge whisper loudly.

I rushed over to her and Angel.

"Look Fang, it's a girl like us!! "Nudge whispered loudly _again._

I looked where she was pointing, and sure enough, there was a girl on a laptop facing slightly our way.

She had dark auburn colored hair and copper eyes with tiny specks of green and warm light brown skin. And she looked around me and Iggy's age, 16.

She looked slightly normal until I saw what Angel and Nudge were staring at: her wings. Wow.

They were gold that faded into black at the bottom.

_Go say hi or something, Fang. Angel_ thought to me.

_What do I say? "Hi! I'm a bird kid too?" _I thought back.

_No, say something nice. She isn't part of the white coat thing. She doesn't have the slight flaws Max did. You want me to do it? Angel_ asked.

_Yeah, I'll be right behind you though. I_ replied.

And with that Angel and I were immerging from the bushes and to the girl.

**KPOV**

I was sitting on a tree stump on my laptop with the sun beating down on me which felt fantastic.

I heard faint whispers from the bushes in front of me. Who ever was whispering wasn't good at it.

Then, I heard loud rustling and looked up to see a young girl and older dude walking towards me. Normally I would have flown away from humans, but, get this; they had wings too.

"Hi, I'm Angel and this is Fang. I was wondering if you wanted to join our flock for a few days. If you want to." She asked.

They seemed nice and some voice in my head was telling me too.

"Uhh okay, I'm Kai." I answered confusedly.

What did I just do? I didn't know them. They were complete strangers to me.

Yet, my heart and soul were telling me _yes, yes _and my brain was telling me _noway, flyaway. I_ trusted my heart and soul more than my probley pea sized brain.

Some more bird kids appeared.

_Where are they coming from? Do they just grow from the ground or something? I_ thought.

The one named Angel, I assumed unless the dude in black was named Angel, suppressed a laugh .

"HI!!Im Nudge! My real name is Monique but I like Nudge better……..!"The one named Nudge droned on for about 5 minutes straight until she finally stopped and the others introduced themselves.

"I'm the Gasman, Gazzy for short." The young boy named Gazzy said. He and Angel looked like brother and sister.

"I'm, Iggy."One of the older ones ,assuming it was the one with strawberry blonde hair and that seemed to be blind, said.

"Yeah, my names is Fang not Angel." Grinned Fang. Now I was sure Angel read minds cause I didn't say that out loud, did I?

_**Night time/bed time/Kai is dreaming time**_

_I was being tested. But this wasn't like the others. All the other times I was killing Erasers and other weird things and they were not innocent._

"_Kill them NOW!" Shouted a white coat .I couldn't kill them, they were innocent humans. The oldest one only looked about 5._

"_No! I can't!!"I exclaimed._

"_Yes you can, were created to kill anything and everything that gets in your way. Kill them right now, or you'll pay the price!!!!!!!!"The whitecaot shouted even louder._

"_NO!"I shouted louder than him._

"_Alright then." His face became calm and he left the room._

_I could see through the glass windows pretty well because well ,they were clear .He strode towards my older sister cage ,Jette and took her out .Hold up .He had a flippin knife in his hand._

"_NO!!!NO, NO, NO!!!PLEASE NO!!!!"I shouted with all of my 7 year old might._

_That stupid crap-smelling white coat just grinned at me deviously._

_He stabbed my sister several times in the heart and probley other places but I couldn't see through my ever flowing tears._

_The last thing I heard was her ear-piercing scream._

_The last thing I saw was her dead body._

_The last thing I felt was sadness and anger._

_The last thing I smelt was blood._

_That was the last time I __ever __went near that darned school._

**End of dream**

I lurched awake from my nightmare and fell of my tree.

"Ow"I whispered to myself.

"You okay?" Someone asked. I turned around._Good._It was just Fang.

"Yeah, just a uh,nightmare." Why did I just tell him that?

"That's what I thought. For a second there I thought you were gonna make up something and say a rabid squirrel or things like that." He replied.

That sent us both cracking up, but not loud enough for the rest of the kids to wake up.

"You wanna talk about it?You don't have to though." He questioned me.

"Uhh, sure why not?" I answered. There I go again. Giving into slight strangers.

He headed over to a tree, sat down by it, and signaled me to come. I walked over to the spot he told me to go, next to him.

"Sooo, what's your story?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_(**Sorry for the long wait guys!!!! I've been REALLY busy!)**_

_**Shining Night Chapter 2**_

_**KPOV**_

"Sooo, what's your story?" Fang asked.

I saw tons of images cross my mind, until it stopped at the beginning of this nightmare.

"I used to live with a perfect family. They were nice, they were my real parents, they didn't wear lab coats, and I even had an older sister. But then it all changed when I was 2 and my older sister was 3. Me and Jette shared a room. And one night I heard the weirdest sounds from downstairs. I looked over from my crib and ,as it turns out, it had woken my sister up too. I climbed down form my crib and I walked downstairs to where the strange sound was coming from. What we saw is what I'll never forget. Standing in front of us was a model like man that was morphing into a wolf .That was my first Eraser sighting. I lounged for the door, but was yanked back by the Eraser who already had Jette in a black , the rest is a whirlwind of shots and tests." I finished my little story.

Fang looked at me like I was an alien.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your sister?" Fang questioned.

Which brought me back to my nightmare? **(_I didn't want to repeat it for you guys. If you haven't read it check out Chapter 1.)_**

So I explained what happened.

"Sorry, about everything." He said.

"Oh, it's fine." I replied. He and I both knew it wasn't fine ,but I wasn't about to give in. Not this early.

The sun was rising on the horizon.

"Well, I better go back to my tree." I said. That made us both smirk.

"Okay, I better go back to mine as well." He responded.

Explaining what happened really did make me feel a little better.


End file.
